Magnus Colton
Name: Current Alias - Magnus Colton, Birthname - William Dextor Luvdec (I swear I'll fix this page! :'D) Age: 36 Gender: Male Family: '''Twin brother of Nathen Rex Luvdec '''Planet: Current citizenship card states Tala Tala Originally born on the Cabeiri Colonies Job: Space Ship Captain/Smuggler Previously a propulsion engineer Hobbies: Tinkers with electronics when people aren't looking. Likes drawing ship designs while he's flying. Player: Levi (Tegaki-E) Appearance If his brother can be considered a little scruffy, Magnus is a down right rogue in appearance. Well built, heavily scarred with a penetrating dark gaze, its all a carefully cultivated image to 'encourage' people to not waste his time...and to not recognize him as William Luvdec. He dyes his naturally blue hair, the color can range from bleach blond all the way to purple. Mostly keeps it cropped short now, with a few designs shaved in on the nonscarred side. Generally he wears neutral colors for his wardrobe, anything but grey though. Its a cold day in hell to see that color on him again. The burn marks that are prevalent on his face can be seen traveling down to both his arms and neck in an odd splotchy pattern distinctive of chemical burns. How far it really goes is anyone's guess. The damage to his left eye is mostly cosmetic, though the eyelid has completely burned off. He wears an eye patch sometimes when he feels the need to tone down his image or his eye just gets to dry from the Tala'Tala heat. Personality Before the accident you couldn't tell the Luvdec brothers appart unless you had a conversation with one. While Nate is outgoing easy to strike up a conversation with, Will was much more reserved but can still be polite when he needed to be social. Incredibly patient, that gruff quiet exterior hides a kind heart just like his brother. Magnus, as he's now known by, is just really good at keeping it hidden. Magnus doesn't mince words and keeps it professional when he's on business. There is a sense of absolute control about him, he calculates the repercussions of each action executed, every expression is carefully crafted. He's an incredibly good liar when the situation calls for it. History Much of his early years is actually closely linked with Nate's history. They're paths only start diverging in their teen years as they picked their focus of study. The Other Twin Identical twins physically, not so much in the mental department.' ' Bending Physics aww yeah! MAKING BETTER, FASTER SPACE SHIPS IS COOL BRO. What Really Happened at Lab Sector 21013 What the news DIDN'T tell people. The Recovery and Wandering Years Needing to get as far away from his homeworld as fast as possible Will left Cabeiri as soon as he was conscious enough to do, so despite his injuries. He found himself stowed away on one of the commersial ferries heading staight towards Tala'Tala. There he spent several years stuggling to get some sort of order back into his life. Everything about Tala'tala was so different from home, the culture, the environment, the people. It was nearly overwhelming to Will but he adapted to it eventually. Had to if he was going to survive on this harsh planet. Will kept mostly to himself when he first arrived, burns still trying to heal. He was never a social individual even before the accident. Will actually spent most of his trying to learn the languages that floated around the area. It just irked him that he was unable read some of the symbols that he saw written on the walls and it was also a way to pass the time as he was healing. But savings can only hold out for so long, eventually Will needed to find a way to make a living here. The ex-engineer made a bee line towards the industrial district to find work. He was quickly snapped up by a ship's graveryard owner to work as a parts picker. There were some advantages to being an ex-cabeirian engineer, his knowledge about ships and their engine systems is very extensive. Mostly his new job involved a welding torch and just gutting out all the most valuable parts of the ship for resale. Magnus, as he was now known by, was paid under the table. Over time as he worked there Magnus started to pick up parts for himself. Old habits die hard. Along with learning the languages prevalent in the area he was back to tinkering with engine parts in his free time. But it wasn't until the graveryard picked up a mostly intact Tellurusian freighter hull that the idea of building his own ship came to mind. Magnus Colton, Space Pirate AM I COOL YET?? Public Knowledge *The accident that incinerated the propulsion lab/testing hanger and 'killed' Will, happened almost a decade ago and is now considered old news. At the time though there was a real possiblility that it can affect the stability of the moon base. The chemical fires, fueled by what was basically experimental rocket fuel, consumed that entire lab sector. The damage and loss of life was considerable, though it could have been much worse if someone didn't manage to seal off parts of the labs to try and halt the progress of the fires. *Magnus showed up a few years later after the incident. He quickly made a name for himself as a reliable space ship pilot traveling between the systems. (and smuggler if you know how to reach him.) . *There's some speculation as to how he got those scars, don't try asking Magnus himself about them however. There's a rumor that the last person who asked was tossed out the airlock during transit. Other than that, he seems not to care that they're there. *His ship is called the Artemis, its a small, speedy freighter class ship. He made most of the modifications on it himself. He's still a brilliant engineer. Misc. Information *No one knows that William is actually still alive. 8l He had all his Cabeiri implants removed during his two year recovery period to further distance himself from his home planet. *Technically this is the man with out a home planet, dead men don't have citizenship. Magnus's records are all forged. *Incredibly brilliant like his brother, he use to work as a cutting edge propulsion engineer. He likes to keep his intelligence hidden from his clients. Its a lot easier to deal with a simple smuggler rather than a genus. *First born twin, Nathen was the blip. *The Luvdec brothers exhibited that uncanny twin bond from a very a young age. 36 years in the future that bond is still there. Mags fears what can happen if Nate manages to catch a glimpse of him. He keeps all trips to the Cabeiri moons very short because of this. There have been several close calls over the years. *He's unaware that Amy has been recovered from the wreckage. Which means he's also not aware that Nate was able to hack her programing. *Scar ref (Link since I don't think its appropiate to post a nekked Mags here 8l Click at your own risk, you have been warned) Character Relationships Talk business and you'll have his attention. Nathan Rex Luvdec : Will no longer exists. Darjen Drogo : Still not sure what to think of him, one of his business contacts for transporting...exotics. There is a cautious friendship with the guilded man right now. Its getting harder and harder to hide under his gruff pirate persona around Drogo at times. Early mid life crisis, or he's slipping...Magnus is not sure, but he still doesn't forget that Darjen is a dangerous man to cross... Category:Cabeiri Category:Characters Category:Talatala